


Umbrella

by coolbyrne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura insists on going for their morning run. Jane insists it's going to rain. Maura insists it's not. It does. Pre-established Rizzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Just a saccharine sweet fic that came to me- surprise!- during a torrential downpour. It’s almost a bit too fluffy for me, but it’s a nice short glimpse into pre-established Rizzles. My thanks to happycamper5, for whom I will always hold the umbrella… despite the fact I’m Scully-size.

 

 

…..

 

Jane was of the mindset that if the sun couldn't be bothered to get up, then why should she? Which was why she was more than happy to stretch out on the queen-size bed and enjoy the remnants of a dream that involved a can of whipped cream, a Red Sox cap, and a certain medical examiner who was wearing both. Her hand reached out to try and hold on to the image just a little longer... only to find the spot beside her was empty.

 

Cracking open one eye, she saw a soft light from the bathroom, and groaned when it was broken by the silhouette of a woman in tights and a tank top. Not that she objected to those particular articles of clothing on this particular woman, just not at 5 in the morning.

 

Jane blinked, her mind catching up to what it just said. "Maura, It's 5 AM."

 

"I know," came the overly cheerful reply. "But by the time you use up all your '5 more minutes' and finally get out of bed, and we get to Stony Brook Reservation, it will be after 6. Then, factoring in your need to pick up something from La Bakeria on the way back, even though it negates the health benefits of the run, we won't make it back home until almost 8. Then, to make up the time, we'll have to shower togeth-" She stopped abruptly.

 

Jane covered her eyes with a forearm. "The light bulb over your head is blinding me."

 

"You do that on purpose."

 

"The sarcasm? Yes. It's part of my charm."

 

"No, I mean you purposely waste time so we have to shower together."

 

"Six months later... and that's why _I'm_ the detective."

 

Maura was aghast. "That's... that's very duplicitous."

 

"That's a very big word for 5AM," Jane groaned. "Besides, I prefer to think of it as a reward for getting up at the ass crack of dawn."

 

"You're not up yet, and there's a shower in the guest room," Maura said.

 

Jane lowered her arm. "Are you threatening to withhold shower time? Who's gonna get that spot you can't reach?" She flashed a sleepy smirk, congratulating herself for the double entendre so early in the morning. "Besides, it's going to rain. Come back to bed." She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow.

 

"It's not going to rain. I have a new weather app that guarantees accuracy within a 6 hour window, or my money back."

 

"You paid for something to tell you the weather?" Jane muffled into the bed.

 

"$10 from the Play store."

 

"I'm telling you for free - it's going to rain." When there was no reply, she turned her head, and was disappointed to find, rather than getting undressed, Maura was still standing, fully clothed and accessorised with an expression Jane could only describe as 'judge-y'. "Fine," she grumbled. "Don't come crying to me when we're two drowned rats out in the middle of nowhere." She stood with great reluctance and an abundance of groans.

 

"Well, if I'm lucky, the rain will cover my tears."

 

Jane's eyebrows rose and her arms froze above her head. "Sarcasm, Maura? Really?"

 

Shrugging, she innocently replied, "It's part of my charm."

 

Letting her glower do the talking, Jane proceeded to dig out her running clothes without another word.

 

.....

 

They parked the car on the edge of the trees, and Maura checked the alarm twice before she began her stretches. The morning was just beginning to peek through the dense forest, and the wind had a chilly edge.

 

Maura must have noticed the coolness in the air because she said, "Once we get moving, we'll warm up."

 

"Mmm," was Jane's only response, as she fidgeted with the pack around her waist.

 

"I don't know why you bothered bringing your gun."

 

She stopped mid-adjustment. Looking around, she said, "Maura. We're two women out in the middle of nowhere at 6 in the morning. Do you know how many people get murdered between 6 & 7 AM?"

 

Maura frowned. "No, I haven't read any statistics. Do you know?"

 

Jane snorted. "No. I'm more concerned about being one. All right," she said, doing a half-assed stretch. "Let's get this show on the road."

 

.....

 

They jogged at an easy pace, sometimes with Jane behind Maura, sometimes shoulder to shoulder as the path permitted. They concentrated during the inclines and difficult terrain, but spoke during the flat stretches.

 

"Did you reserve the flowers for your mother?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Jane? You know how hard it's going to be to get them on Mother's Day."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call when we get back. I promise." A thought occurred to her, and she chuckled.

 

Glancing over, Maura asked, "What is it?"

 

"Just thinking," she avoided a protruding rock, "how we talk about the most mundane things."

 

"We always have," Maura replied with some confusion.

 

"I know! That's what I find funny. Not much has changed. Except now you ask me to get milk before coming home."

 

"Well, that and the amazing sex."

 

Jane stumbled and tripped at the words, her fingertips reaching out to catch her balance. From one knee, she looked up into the face of the mischievous blonde. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance before one perfect, fat raindrop hit her on the forehead. By the time either had the chance to register what had happened, the skies opened and they were soaked.

 

"No!" Maura squealed.

 

Jane's first instinct was to hunch over, to make herself a smaller target from the rain, but it was too late, so she stood with hands on hips and laughed out loud. "Guess the ponchos in my bag are useless."

 

Through the roar of the rain, Maura said, "You brought ponchos?"

 

"Yeah, you know the disposable ones Ma has a billion of?" Maura’s expression was stupefied. "What? I knew it was going to rain. I told you."

 

"Telling someone 'I told you so' isn't very nice."

 

"I didn't say 'I told you so'. I said, 'I told you'." She jabbed the air with her index finger. "Period."

 

Maura sighed. "Now what?"

 

"Now we get back to the car. Unless you have plans to build an ark."

 

They began their way back, slower on the return trip, having to watch the slick ground carefully. When they got to the vehicle, Jane took a look at them both and burst out laughing.

 

"I can only imagine what I look like," Maura said, "and I don't think 'funny' would be the way I'd describe it." Seeing Jane take out her phone, she asked, "What are you doing?"

 

Before Maura had a chance to figure it out, she quickly put her arm around her shoulders and took their picture. "I always thought 'drowned rat' was an expression," Jane said. "Now I have photographic proof."

 

"Again, not funny," Maura said, though the corners of her lips twitched upwards. Jane winked, brought out the car keys, and disabled the alarm. She was about to open the door when Maura exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

 

"Getting into the car?" Jane replied, wondering if it was a trick question. "I mean, I know we can't get any wetter out here, but..."

 

Maura shook her head vehemently. "We are not getting into the Mercedes like this." She held out her hand and gestured for the keys. Jane complied and heard the trunk softly pop open. Maura pulled out an umbrella.

 

"Huh," Jane said. "Ma always told me to use one before I got wet."

 

"Very funny. We both have a change of clothes."

 

"Yeah...?"

 

"So we're changing." Maura handed her the umbrella. "Hold this."

 

Jane whipped her head around and scanned the area. "You can't change out in the open," she fiercely whispered. "Why am I whispering? There's nobody here."

 

"Exactly," Maura said. "Which is all the more reason to change. Jane, I don't want to go all the way back home being cold and wet."

 

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Okay, first? I'm on to you and your puppy dog eyes. Second, we're stopping at La Bakeria for a triple chocolate brownie, which is the only reason I'm agreeing to this." She shifted her position to put Maura between her and the car. Taking one last look around, she nudged Maura into action with the jerk of her chin. "Make it quick."

 

Maura had already begun unlacing her shoes and rolling the wet tights down her legs. Using Jane's arm for balance, she removed the shoes, with the tights quickly behind. White jeans took their place and she frowned. "My Louboutins are going to get muddy."

 

Jane had no sympathy. "You could always throw your runners back on."

 

Maura wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No thank you." She slipped on the designer shoes and pulled off the tank top. Jane watched in approval as Maura removed her sports bra. "Eyes forward, soldier."

 

"What can I say? You're right - there's no one out here. Ever make out in the rain?"

 

Maura laughed. "Two minutes ago, I had to use 'puppy dog eyes' to convince you we should change. Now you want to have sex outdoors?"

 

Jane shrugged, unapologetic. "Two minutes ago, I hadn't seen those." She deliberately lowered her eyes to Maura's breasts. When the blonde reached back to fasten the bra hooks, thus denying her of any further ogling, she pouted. "Clearly I need some Jane version of puppy dog eyes."

 

"You do."

 

'What?"

 

"Have a Jane version."

 

This was the first she had heard of it. "What is it?"

 

Maura slid her arms into the T-shirt and brought it up over her head. "I can't tell you; you'll just have to figure it out."

 

"Hmph. So not fair."

 

Finished her task, Maura smiled and reached for the umbrella. "Your turn."

 

Hesitant at first, she finally gave in. "Fine. But if you see anyone, you'd better tell me." Her long limbs and fingers, now stiff from the chill, made her task harder than it had been for Maura, and she struggled to pull off her shirt. After hitting the umbrella twice, she said, "Hey Scully, can you hold that up for the tall people?" Maura, though doing as requested, tilted her head in confusion. "You know, Agent Scully. Short, super-smart doctor who- nevermind. Just hold it higher." Two minutes of contorting later, Jane was in dry clothes. Much to Maura's obvious disapproval, she jammed her bare feet back into her runners. Shrugging, she said with a dramatic whine, "I forgot my Jimmy Choos at home. Let's go."

 

With synchronized precision, they managed to get into the car without further difficulty or dampness. As soon as Jane closed the driver's door, she kicked off her shoes.

 

"What are you doing?" Maura asked in alarm.

 

Jane glanced down at her feet, then back to her passenger. "Taking off my shoes? They're cold and squishy. I can't drive with them on."

 

"And you can't drive with them off; it's against the law. I'll drive."

 

"Oh no you won't," she said. "I drove here and it'll take you forever to get all the settings the way you want them. Besides, it's just a quick stop to the bakery, then straight home." She didn't wait for an objection and instead hit the ignition button and pulled the car out of the spot.

 

They were quiet for a stretch, both knowing Jane needed to concentrate on the unpaved road. It wasn't until they hit asphalt that Maura finally spoke.

 

"How did you know? About the rain?"

 

Not taking her eyes off the road, she momentarily took her hands off the wheel. Flexing her fingers, she said, "My hands were killing me last night, and they're never wrong."

 

"Why didn't you say?" Maura reached for her hand and began a gentle massage.

 

She reveled in the sensation given by the one person allowed to touch her hands. The history didn't need to be explained and the aftermath - both physical and emotional - didn't need to be hidden. The scars were as much a part of her now as her stubbornness and her compassion, and Maura had accepted it all. She brought their linked hands up to her lips and placed a chaste kiss on soft knuckles.

 

“You were prepping for the Gribbens case. I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“I was only going over my presentation. And you could never bother me.”

 

She shrugged. “I know how you like to have all your ducks in a row for court. It’s important.”

 

“Yes,” Maura agreed, “but not as important as you. Holding the hot coffee will help with the pain,” the blonde said, placing Jane’s hand on the stick shift. “But when we get home, I want you to soak them in hot water.”

 

“We’re already running behind,” Jane pointed out.

 

Maura looked up through the windshield. The rain hadn’t relented. “I suspect we won’t be the only ones late today.”

 

“I guess we’ll have to shower together… _again_ ,” Jane sighed.

 

“Yes, such a hardship.” Maura’s smirk was poorly concealed. “And at risk of distracting you,” she placed her hand back on Jane’s, “we don’t have to be running late in order to shower together, you know.”

 

Jane did a double-take, then grinned. “Remind me you said that the next time you wake me up at 5AM. It’ll do wonders to get me out of bed.”

 

Maura mirrored her smile. “Oh, and don’t forget to call the florist for your mother.”

 

“Aw, why did you have to go there?” Maura didn’t seem to understand the question. “Ma? You brought Ma into it, when we’re talking, you know…” She lowered her voice. “About sex. Why am I whispering again?”

 

Maura laughed. “Because you think your mother is going to jump out at any moment.”

 

“She’s a mother. She can do that.”

 

“Doesn’t seem to affect you in the shower.”

 

“Probably because better things seem to jump out at me in the shower.”

 

Shaking her head, Maura said, “You’re such a breast woman.”

 

Jane shook her head, too, but in seriousness rather than humour. “Nope. I’m a Maura woman.” They held each other’s gaze, words unnecessary. When Jane finally did speak, they weren’t declarations of love, or admissions of feelings; at that moment, she had something else on her mind. “Triple chocolate brownie, or I hide your loofah.”

 

Bewildered, Maura glanced around, taking in her surroundings. “When did we get here?” she asked, recognizing the bakery’s sign.

 

“Right about the time I was begging for brain bleach to get my mother out of my head. Now go.”

 

“Why should I be the one who has to go? You’ve already got wet feet.”

 

“Yeah, but the rest of me is dry.”

 

“But all of me is dry,” Maura protested.

 

Sighing, Jane rolled her eyes. “Should we go together?” Maura beamed, and that was all the encouragement she needed. “All right. On the count of three. One… two…”

 

“Wait. One, two, then we go, or one, two, thr-”

 

“Go!”

 

With squeals of delight and complaint, they hopped out into the rain. Together.

 

…..

  



End file.
